


more conversations with the doctor

by sherlocks_custard_creams



Series: awkward thasmin stuff [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, but you don't have to worry about those, in the beginning some daleks, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_custard_creams/pseuds/sherlocks_custard_creams
Summary: bonjour, haha I don't actually speak french but yeah.... :)basically awkward dialog cuz Najia tries to find out who the doctor is.(English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: awkward thasmin stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	more conversations with the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour, haha I don't actually speak french but yeah.... :)  
> basically awkward dialog cuz Najia tries to find out who the doctor is.  
> (English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes)

“RUN!” the doctor cried out. Yaz and the doctor were running towards the Tardis with a complete fleet of Daleks behind them. When the two got inside the Tardis Yaz made sure no Daleks could get in and the doctor quickly set course on Sheffield.   
Yaz and the doctor had gone somewhere without Ryan and Graham, they got a bit side-tracked when they found out the Daleks were planning an attack on the beautiful planet they were staying. They got captured and imprisoned for a week, but they escaped with some tricks the doctor had learned from River. They made the ship explode and they got away just on time while way too many Daleks were behind them, now they were all destroyed.   
Without saying anything the timelord and the human walked to Yaz’s flat, they both were very hungry and tired. When Najia opened the door for the two she looked shocked, which wasn’t surprising if you looked at the state of the two. “where the hell have you been? You were away for two days?” the doctor and Yaz looked at each other and giggled, from their perspective it had been around three weeks. “there is nothing funny about that, you two look dreadful” the two followed Najia. “what were you two doing in that box?” Sonya asked “shut up” Yaz answered.   
When the two travelers sat on the couch with tea and without fear and stress for the first time in like two weeks, in the Dalek prison they had often sort of held hands to comfort each other.   
“Are you two sure you aren’t seeing each other, that box looks quite small” Sonya asks  
“oh, it’s surprisingly big from the inside” Yaz answers almost immediately.  
“but really, what were you two doing in that box?” Sonya asks, Najia stands next to her, waiting on an answer.  
“we…. Were talking,” said Yaz not in her most convincing tone.  
“Yeah, some… stuff… I wanted to tell Yaz” the Doctor adds in a slightly more convincing tone than Yaz.  
Sonya nods slowly, she is definitely not believing their story.  
“you know it’s ok if you two are together,” Najia says, trying to let them tell the truth (not that that has anything to do with this subject)   
Najia looks at the doctor, “how old are you actually? I don’t want my daughter to date someone twice her age.”  
The doctor laughs, “don’t worry, I’m nothing near twice Yaz’s age. I know I look very different from most people with my age”   
“So how old are you then?” Najia asks as if she knew the doctors ‘secret’.  
“I have no idea.”  
“what?”  
“I have never really counted, sometimes people told me I guess, but by now I have forgotten.”  
“you have forgotten your own age?” Sonya comes in.  
“in which year are you born in then?”  
“no idea, no one ever told me actually”  
Najia looks at the doctor   
“so… I better be off then” she points at Yaz, “you make sure to refresh yourself a bit”   
Yaz smiles and waves at the doctor, she quickly brings the rest of her family inside so they don’t see the Tardis dematerializing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it :) I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
